Aftermath
by managethis
Summary: Henry and Vicki return from fighting a demon who has said some interesting thing to Vicki


"Go on up, I need to grab a snack," "Henry I'm here for you if you need it." "Not tonight, your too weak anyway, go on." She was struggling up the steps just to get to the elevator, when it finally arrived he was already back at her side, "wow that was fast" "I hurried, you need me."

As he said that he picked her up and stepped onto the elevator, "Hey I'm fine, put me down," "shhhh, save your strength, I'm here."

As he stepped through the doors to his apartment he could tell that the wheels were turning in her head and not for ht first time did he wish that he could read her mind. But now was not the time or place to questions her. He got her into his apartment and set her down, "eat something, I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear and disappeared through the bedroom doors.

Vicki dug around in the fridge and found a carton of leftover Chinese from a night or two ago, she did feel better now that she had eaten something, but she still felt tense and her mind was still spinning from the things the demon had said. Henry came back in, with no shirt on she noted, "I started a bath for you," he said coming over to her "Henry, I…" "Shhhh, you need to relax just humor me" "fine" she replied. She headed for the bathroom knowing he was right, a bath sounded fantastic.

Physically and emotionally, she was dirty and wanted to clean up, but she also needed to relax and stop thinking so much about everything that demon had said. She walked in and saw that he had done much more than just start the water running. Out of nowhere he had also added bubble bath and rounded up a bunch of candles and when all that went together with his gorgeous bathroom it felt more like a spa than anything else. She had finished taking everything in and just sunk into the tub when she heard him knock on the door, "can I come in" "ya, that's fine," he stepped in and handed her a glass of wine.

Henry knew that this wasn't the time to ask her but he had to know anyway, "what did that demon say to you? I could tell he was talking to you but I couldn't tell what he was saying and it's obviously been bugging you ever since." Vicki didn't really know how to respond, so she just sat there for a minute, knowing that he had all the time in the world to wait for her answer and she would have to give him something to get him off her back but instead of answering him she just shot back another question "Henry why do you do this for me?" "do what" "we fought a demon, you brought be back here, you fed faster than you ever have before, if you even feed at all, you tell me to eat, you draw me a bath, and you're sitting right there just to make sure that I'm ok" " Vicki we fought a very powerful demon, who obviously told you something that you didn't want to hear, and I know how much things like that can mess with your head" she knew he was thinking of their recent encounter with Christina. " he told me that I should stop refusing to let anyone in.

"Vicki people have been telling you that for years including me so a demon saying it to you isn't going to be anything new, what did he tell you," he knew it was something big when she wouldn't look at him for a long time or when she finally said, " He said that I have to stop refusing to let you in, he said that if I would just let you that you would treat me like a queen and be there for me for as long as I live, he said that when I die he knows that you will meet the dawn."

Henry sat for a moment taking in everything that she had told him. He knew that she wasn't the kind of woman who needed someone to take care of her, but he also knew that she was going blind and eventually she would need help, help that she didn't want to think about needing, but maybe she had thought about letting him help her.

It was true that if he thought she would let him he would take care of her in every way imaginable and he couldn't imagine living without her anymore and that more than once he had thought that he would rather meet the dawn then live without her. But maybe what was bugging her was that everything the demon had said to her was true. "Ok and what would be so bad if all that was true?" "Henry I can't be so important that when I'm gone you'd meet the dawn" "why not?" "Henry don't even talk like that" " why not its true, I can't see living my life without you as a part of it anymore" "but why would you even say something like that" "because it's true, Vicki I would and I will, I've only really started living since you came into my life" he reached over to move her hair off her face, something he had done often enough, but this time there was so much more in that simple gesture and they both knew it.

"Vicki I can't make you do anything you don't want to do, I know you well enough to not even try, but would it really be that hard to let someone take care of you, just once in a while, would it be so impossible to believe that someone might even love you."

The silence stretched out between them as the weight of his words sunk in, "Henry, I'm not an easy person to love I know that, I'm stubborn, and selfish and I want things done my way, that doesn't make for an easy relationship." "And yet I haven't gone running yet in all the time I've known you now have I" "Vicki I love you even if you don't see how I could, even if you don't want me to, will you just let me love you once even if never again."

As soon as the words had left his mouth he was scared, he had seen a lot in almost 500 years but that didn't mean that bearing his emotional soul to a woman ever got any easier. Vicki just sat there for a moment taking in what he had just said. She had known for a long time that she had feelings for him, and the demon earlier had confirmed it, and now Henry had said it as well. She knew that she was just fighting the battle within now. It was all in her hands, her decision to make.

Henry was beginning to get worried, she hadn't said anything, she hadn't even moved, just when he was about to say something, she leaned forward and pushed her lips against his.

At first he was surprised, because that wasn't what he had been expecting her to do, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it and he started to kiss her back. As soon as she felt him respond, she calmed down a little, she had gotten the last final confirmation of what they both felt.

She opened her mouth and let him explore, when he did the same her tongue felt his fangs and they lengthened. He knew she felt his fangs, but he knew this wasn't about a meal, he didn't even know if this was going to go any farther than just kissing tonight. As much as he was happy that she had let herself realize what they felt for each other, but he knew how big of a step this was for her and he didn't want to push anything.

As he felt the kiss deepen even more and he felt her hands go around his neck he pulled back " Vicki you've been through a lot today, don't push it too far, " "Henry I know you might have forever but I don't and it's taken me long enough to get to this point I don't want to waste any more time" " Are you sure" Henry repeated, " Henry I'm sure, more than I ever have been in my life," " then tonight you are my queen." He bent down and picked her up out of the tub. On his way out the door he grabbed a towel.

He set her down next to his bed and gently took the towel and dried her off, gently touching every part of her. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore of the sensation. He picked her up again and placed her on his bed. He leaned over her again kissing her senseless, both of them trying to get farther into each other's mouth. She reached down to unbutton his jeans and slid them and his underwear off his hips. " we really don't have to do this tonight Vicki" " shut up and love me" " well then" and he bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, " Henry, don't stop" but he had no intention of doing this quickly Vicki was so much more than a meal, so much more than any other woman, even Christina.

He slowly kissed his way down to her center, dripping and waiting for him, kissing her and driving her mad. "Henry stop taking so long." She grabbed him and pulled his head up with hers and rolled him and kissed her way down his stomach "No Vicki, not tonight," he again rolled them over so she was lying on her back, and bracing himself on his forearms rose above her, poised at her entrance, pausing so he was just barely touching her.

Vicki thrust her hips up trying to bring him into her, "Henry don't make me wait anymore," she said clutching handfuls of Henry's silk sheets. He began to thrust into her, slowly working his way into her tight, hot center finally buried all the way in her, he stopped for a minute to wait for her to be ready. She opened her eyes and looked at him, she nodded and he started thrusting, " Henry, so close," and without even thinking she tiled her head to the side to let him bite, " are you sure" he asked, " of course" and as he let his fangs sink into his throat they came together, flying higher than either had before.

As they lay together recovering she curled into his chest and looked into his eyes, "you know we're going to have a lot to figure out to make this work," she said, "I know but we'll figure it out, so long as you stay here with me."


End file.
